Downfall of the Humankind
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Wkrótce po przebudzeniu się Pradawnych całą Ziemię opętał chaos. Ludzie walczą o przetrwanie ze wszystkich sił, mimo iż wydaje się z góry przesądzone, kto ową wojnę wygra. W całym tym motłochu grupa młodych ludzi usiłuje znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji, desperacko poszukując odniesień do powstrzymania Pradawnych wszelkimi dostępnymi sposobami.
1. To jest koniec

**Rozdział pierwszy: To jest koniec**

* * *

><p>- Uciekajcie!<p>

Natalie wołała ze wszystkich swoich sił, aby ostrzec grupkę nastolatków, którzy schronili się przed następnym atakiem. Amelia siedziała u jej boku, przyglądając się bezradnie, jak owi kilkunastolatkowie giną w chwilę później, przygnieceni walącymi się murami pobliskiego budynku.

Amelia nie zamknęła nawet powiek. Zbyt wiele razy widziała już taką sytuację – ludzie uciekający przed zagrożeniem i ginący podczas owej próby; ludzie kryjący się w cieniu pozornie bezpiecznego budynku, i ginący pod jego gruzami.

Czy uciekałeś, czy się chowałeś, i tak miałeś zginąć – nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

- Musimy się stąd zwijać! – Aiden krzyczał ze wszystkich sił, próbując przebić się przez cały ten harmider, jaki ich otaczał. – Te cholery zaraz tu się zjawią! Trzeba się ukryć gdzieś pod ziemią!

- Ale gdzie? – odkrzyknęła Amelia. Od kiedy trzy tygodnie temu w jednej z walk z tymi monstrami zginął dowódca ich oddziału, Amelia była zmuszona przejąć dowodzenie. W kierowaniu ponad trzydziestoosobową grupą pomagali jej Aiden i Natalie.

Aiden rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła, po czym wskazał budynek starej szkoły podstawowej.

- Tam! – zawołał, pokazując palcem w stronę budynku. – Tam jest dużo miejsca. I będziemy się mogli schronić. Szkoła ma w środku mały bunkier.

Amelia wiedziała, że wobec tych krwiożerczych potworów, wyższych niż wieżowce, byli kompletnie bezradni. Gdyby tylko mogli, tytani zmiażdżyliby z łatwością bunkier, z nimi uwięzionymi w środku.

Mimo to Amelia postanowiła zaryzykować. Dała znak grupie kucających za nią młodych ludzi i bezgłośnie wskazała im budynek szkoły. Wszyscy przytaknęli skinieniami głów, rozumiejąc, co chce im przekazać.

_Teraz albo nigdy,_ pomyślała dziewczyna, przygotowując się do sprintu. _Albo uda nam się tam dotrzeć, albo zginiemy, próbując._

Szkoła podstawowa, do jakiej planowali uciec, i tak była już w połowie ruiną. Wejście do niej nie było jednak zawalone, a Amelia pamiętała, że tuż obok głównego wejścia znajdowały się schody wiodące na dół, do piwnic, gdzie mieściły się szatnie dla uczniów. Mogli tam przeczekać atak tytanów – jeśli zdołają tam się dostać.

Najpierw pobiegł Aiden. Zabrał ze sobą sześciu uzbrojonych po zęby chłopaków w wieku pomiędzy osiemnaście a dwadzieścia lat. To byli „gówniarze" dla Aidena, który miał już skończone dwadzieścia sześć lat, i za niecałe cztery miesiące miał obchodzić swoje dwudzieste siódme urodziny. Amelia i Natalie nie były wiele od niego młodsze – Amelia skończyła dwadzieścia pięć lat już pół roku temu, a Natalie tyle samo lat ukończyła półtora miesiąca temu.

Następna pobiegła Natalie, razem ze swoją grupą, do której należała między innymi wspólna przyjaciółka jej i Amelii, Sarah Parker. I im udało się dostać na drugą stronę bezpiecznie.

Jako trzeci wyruszył Sean Willis, trzydziestojednoletni magister filozofii. Dołączył do nich niedawno, ale szybko okazało się, że pomimo swojego wykształcenia jest specem od materiałów wybuchowych – interesował się tym już od dziecka, i pragnął pójść do wojska, ale nie przeszedł wstępnych testów, więc poszedł na pierwsze, co mu pasowało – na filozofię. Razem z Sarah, Amelią i Natalie byli jedynymi osobami po studiach w swojej grupie. Natalie i Amelia ukończyły medycynę, a Sarah prawo. Każde z nich z pewnością odnalazłoby się w swoim zawodzie, gdyby nie ci przeklęci tytani.

Amelia po raz pierwszy usłyszała o nich dzień po tym, jak pierwszy z nich wydostał się spod ziemi na terenie Stanów, i rozpoczął siać tam zniszczenie. Amelia, urodzona i wychowana w Anglii, jeszcze przez kilka następnych dni cieszyła się spokojem, dopóki w Europie tytani również się nie przebudzili.

I wtedy zaczęło się prawdziwe Piekło.

Amelia straciła przez nich całą swoją rodzinę, podobnie jak większość osób z jej grupy, którą sama utworzyła po tygodniu od pierwszego ataku tytanów na Wielką Brytanię. Jedyną osobą, której śmierci nie widziała na własne oczy, był jej młodszy o trzy lata brat. I o ile Amelia wciąż wierzyła, że jest on cały i zdrowy, i gdzieś się ukrywa, o tyle z każdym kolejnym dniem jej wiara w to malała coraz bardziej.

W końcu nadeszła kolej Amelii i jej grupy. Jak dotychczas żaden tytan nie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, więc Amelia sądziła, że i im uda się dobiec do budynku, od którego dzieliło ich zaledwie z dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia pięć metrów.

Była jednak w błędzie.

Cztery pierwsze osoby z jej grupy przedostały się na drugą stronę, gdy nagle, w ułamku sekundy, ziemia zadrżała.

Zielone oczy Amelii powiększyły się dwukrotnie, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co to oznacza.

- Kryć się! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna do tych, co byli za nią, i tych, co byli przed nią i obok niej. Sama Amelia dobiegła do wraku samochodu w ostatniej chwili – zaraz po tym jak się za nim schowała, spod ziemi wystrzelili niczym pajacyki z pudełka trzej tytani.

Asfalt, spod którego się wybili na powierzchnię, wyleciał wysoko w powietrze. Amelia zasłoniła twarz przed mniejszymi odłamkami, podczas gdy jeden z większych kawałków, o średnicy ponad czterech metrów, wylądował po chwili tuż obok niej.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy, koło budynku szkoły, pozostałe trzy grupy skryły się albo już w środku budynku, albo w jego obrębie. Najgorzej jednak mieli ci członkowie grupy Amelii, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli się przedostać na ową drugą stronę, lub nie zdołali się ukryć przed płonącymi oczyma tytanów.

Amelia nie musiała się nawet patrzeć do góry, aby wiedzieć, co właśnie robią te potwory. Kilka osób z jej grupy zostało na ulicy, i to oni stali się w pierwszej kolejności ich ofiarami. Ich krzyki i wrzaski niosły się daleko.

Amelia odważyła się w końcu podnieść wzrok do góry. Z rozedrganym, przerywanym oddechem zobaczyła, jak jedna z jej przyjaciółek z grupy zostaje złapana za ręce i nogi przez dwóch tytanów. W chwilę później niemiły dla ucha chrzęst i trzask sprawił, że Amelii aż zrobiło się słabo.

Dziewczyna została rozerwana na pół, ku uciesze tych potworów.

Wkrótce potem obaj tytani posili się resztkami dziewczyny. Amelia tymczasem walczyła z chęcią wybiegnięcia z ukrycia, i wykonania samobójczej próby ataku na tytanów.

Nie od dzisiaj ludzie wiedzieli, że tych bestii nie da się zabić. Było w nich coś potężnego, coś, przez co nic, nawet najnowsza broń masowego rażenia, nie była sobie w stanie dać z nimi rady.

Ludzkość czekał zatem koniec – o ile ktoś nie odnajdzie jakimś cudem sposobu, jak te kreatury unieszkodliwić, raz a dobrze.

Tytani tymczasem zaczęli się powoli oddalać. Wszyscy pozostali ludzie zdołali się jakoś schować, i te kreatury ich nie wypatrzyły.

Amelia wzięła głęboki wdech, wsłuchując się uważnie w powolne, dudniące kroki tytanów. Od ich stąpania drżała ziemia, a wszystko, co nie było stabilne, trzęsło się.

Nagle, jakby los uparł się na nią, wrak samochodu, za którym się chowała, zazgrzytał przeciągle, po czym zwalił się z niskiego chodnika na ulicę, robiąc przy tym okropny hałas.

Wszystko wokół Amelii nagle zamarło. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, przerażona, i powoli podążyła wzrokiem w stronę oddalających się tytanów.

_Jasna, kurwista cholera, _to była pierwsza myśl, jaka zagościła w jej głowie.

Zobaczyli ją.

Następnych rzeczy Amelia ani trochę nie przemyślała. Zadziałał w niej pierwotny instynkt, pragnienie woli przetrwania za wszelką cenę.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się do ucieczki, biegnąc ile tylko miała sił w nogach w stronę budynku szkoły.

Tytani ryknęli donośnie i ruszyli ociężale w jej stronę.

Aiden i Natalie, a także kilka innych osób, wyłonili się ze swoich ukryć. Niektórzy mieli w dłoniach broń, choć i tak do niczego miała im się nie przydać. Ponaglali uciekających, których liczba w ciągu kilku sekund powiększyła się z jednego do dwunastu.

Amelia biegła jak opętana. Już prawie, prawie dobiegła do swoich przyjaciół po drugiej stronie, gdy nagle o coś się potknęła.

Dziewczyna upadła jak długa na ziemię, i przez chwilę nie mogła się podnieść. Wszystko ją bolało, i była pewna tego, że już wkrótce spotka swojego Stwórcę.

Ale potem się odwróciła, aby machinalnie spojrzeć się, o co się potknęła, i w moment zamarła.

Potknęła się o ciało człowieka. Młodego mężczyzny, uściślając.

W pierwszej sekundzie Amelia była pewna, że to tylko zwłoki, nic więcej. Gdy jednak zauważyła delikatny ruch klatki piersiowej, zareagowała od razu.

- Natalie! Aiden! Tutaj! – wykrzyknęła Amelia tak głośno jak tylko mogła, machając gwałtownie rękoma i wskazując na leżące obok siebie ciało. Tytani tymczasem zbliżali się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Zdołali już zmiażdżyć swoimi ogromnymi, groteskowymi kończynami pięciu uciekających.

- Zostaw go! Uciekaj! – odkrzyknął Aiden, machając do niej, aby biegła dalej.

Amelia pokręciła jednak przecząco głową, i sama zaczęła próbować ciągnąć nieprzytomnego mężczyznę po ziemi.

_Cholera… ciężki jest._ – pomyślała dziewczyna, jęcząc z bólu. Tytani byli już blisko, a ona nie ruszyła się o więcej niż pół metra.

- WIEJ! – wrzasnął Aiden. W Amelii aż się zagotowało.

- NIE! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, aż na moment zaparło jej dech w piersi. – POMÓŻCIE MI! – była odwrócona tyłem do swoich towarzyszy, a przodem do nadchodzących tytanów. Nie wiedziała zatem, czy jej przyjaciele ruszyli jej z pomocą, czy też czekają jak kołki na jej śmierć.

A potem podbiegła do niej Natalie.

W ciągu kilkunastu sekund zebrała się wokół niej i nieprzytomnego mężczyzny pokaźna grupka ludzi. Pomogli Amelii podnieść bezwładne ciało, i zaczęli taszczyć je w stronę budynku.

Amelia i Aiden ponaglali ich ciągle, sami również niosąc ciało mężczyzny. Tytani zbliżyli się już na taką odległość, że gdyby któryś z nich pochylił się ku nim, z łatwością mógłby zgnieść ich jak robaki.

I to chyba właśnie planowali teraz zrobić.

- Szybciej! – krzyknęła Amelia, uświadamiając sobie z przerażeniem, co wkrótce się wydarzy. – Biegiem, do środka! – Grupka ocalałych dołączyła do nich, i po chwili znaleźli się w środku budynku.

Ale tytani nie zamierzali im odpuścić.

Amelia zobaczyła tylko cień wielkiego łapska monstrum. Krzyknęła do swoich towarzyszy, aby zbiegali na dół, a sama ujęła pod ramiona ciężkie, bezwładne ciało, po czym bez namysłu sturlała się z nim ze schodów.

Upadek był bolesny – ale nie tak bolesny jak przygniecenie przez walącą się ścianę i sufit, co Amelię z pewnością by spotkało, gdyby została w tamtym miejscu jeszcze przez choćby dwie sekundy.

Amelia długo jeszcze nie podnosiła się. Na podłodze wylądowała na plecach, z ciałem nieznajomego na sobie.

- Hej… – jęknęła cicho Amelia, czując, jak ciężar mężczyzny sukcesywnie przygniata ją do podłoża, niemalże ją w nie wbijając. – Trochę pomocy? – Aiden znalazł się przy niej pierwszy. Sięgnął do mężczyzny, ale gdy za pierwszym razem spróbował do ściągnąć z Amelii, spowodował tylko to, że po chwili ciało wymsknęło mu się z rąk, i wylądowało z powrotem na Amelii.

Amelia jęknęła głośno, zamykając szczelnie powieki.

- Delikatności trochę, do cholery! – syknęła dziewczyna. Aiden spróbował ponownie, tym razem jednak z pomocą Seana. W końcu udało im się ściągnąć mężczyznę z Amelii.

- Cholera… ciężki jest. – mruknął Aiden sam do siebie, kładąc nieprzytomnego na podłodze obok Amelii. – No i pięknie, kurwa! – dodał ze złością, patrząc się w górę. – Te pieprzone kreatury zablokowały nam drogę wyjścia! – Amelia również spojrzała w górę.

Aiden miał rację. Wyjście ze szkoły, podobnie jak z samej piwnicy, było zablokowane.

- Ale przynajmniej żyjemy. – powiedziała dziewczyna, siadając ostrożnie. Jej wzrok padł na ciało tego, którego ocaliła.

Teraz, leżąc, wydawał się być wysoki – a nawet bardzo wysoki. Był cały usmarowany w krwi i kurzu, ale Amelii udało się zauważyć, że był na pewno pochodzenia kaukaskiego, i miał włosy w kolorze blond lub ciemnym blond. Jego ciężar musiał polegać na jego muskulaturze i wzroście – już teraz, nawet pod tą mieszaniną podartych ubrań Amelia dostrzegła, że nie miała do czynienia z żadnym grubasem.

- Kto to jest? – spytała się Natalie, siadając obok Amelii, i od razu zajmując się ranami na jej twarzy i ramionach. – Skąd się tam wziął?

Amelia uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, nie odrywając spojrzenia od nieznajomego.

- Nie wiem. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Ale od teraz jest jednym z nas.


	2. Nieznajomy znikąd

**Rozdział drugi: Nieznajomy znikąd**

* * *

><p>Amelia długo czekała, aż nieznajomy w końcu się obudzi.<p>

W ciągu pierwszej godziny była pewna, że mężczyzna żyje, i że wkrótce się obudzi. Przez drugą godzinę naleciały ją wątpliwości, które zniknęły jednak, gdy w trakcie trzeciej godziny mężczyzna poruszył się nieznacznie. Przez czwartą i piątą godzinę Amelia siedziała jak na szpilkach, wyczekując chwili, gdy jego powieki się otworzą. W trakcie szóstej godziny wątpliwości powróciły, a podczas siódmej rodziny czekania Amelia sądziła już, że ten mężczyzna umrze, nieprzytomny.

Ale wtedy, pod koniec ósmej godziny czekania, mężczyzna się obudził.

Amelia była tą, która znalazła się przy nim pierwsza.

- Pić… – wyszeptał słabym głosem mężczyzna. Amelia podała mu szklankę i pomogła mu napić się z niej wody. – Dziękuję. – odpowiedział po chwili mężczyzna, gdy Amelia w końcu odsunęła od niego szklankę.

Jego powieki otworzyły się nieco szerzej, tak że Amelia mogła dostrzec, że tęczówki nieznajomego były w kolorze szaro-niebieskim, z nieznaczną przewagą tego pierwszego koloru.

_Skandynaw jak się patrzy,_ pomyślała mimowolnie Amelia, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Był wysoki – a nawet bardzo wysoki, jak na standardy mierzącej metr siedemdziesiąt pięć Amelii. Miał jasne, stalowo-niebieskie oczy, jasną karnację oraz ciemne blond włosy. Rysy jego twarzy były symetryczne i łagodne, ale jednocześnie wystarczająco męskie, aby nie został z miejsca nazwany lalusiem. Nie przypominał Amelii ani trochę tych wymoczków, których teraz media promowały. Nie… to był prawdziwy facet jak się patrzy – a przynajmniej z wyglądu.

- Gdzie… gdzie ja jestem? – Mężczyzna omiótł szybkim, zaniepokojonym wzrokiem pomieszczenie, w jakim się znajdowali.

- W piwnicach budynku publicznej szkoły podstawowej. – Nieznajomy odwrócił się przodem do Amelii, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi w dezorientacji. – Musieliśmy się gdzieś schować, gdy te bydlaki, ci… tytani… nas zaatakowali.

- Tytani? – Mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, wciąż zdezorientowany.

- No wiesz… – zaczęła Amelia, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Wielkie jak wieżowce albo jeszcze bardziej potężne, mruczące kreatury… te, które powoli rozwalają tę planetę na kawałki.

- Ach… oni. – Mężczyzna spróbował się podnieść i usiąść prosto, ale po chwili syknął z bólu i zaniechał dalszych prób. – My mówiliśmy na nich „przerośnięte trolle". – Uśmiech Amelii powiększył się nieznacznie, gdy to usłyszała.

- „Przerośnięte trolle"? – powtórzyła dziewczyna, wyraźnie rozbawiona. – Skąd pomysł na taką ksywkę?

- U nas, w Szwecji, legendy o trollach są bardzo popularne. A te kreatury niesamowicie je przypominają. – odparł nieznajomy, podczas gdy Amelia zawiwatowała w myślach.

Miała rację, pomyślała. Ten gość był Skandynawem.

- Powiedziałeś: „my"… – zauważyła Amelia, przysiadając się nieco bliżej. – Byłeś częścią jakiejś większej grupy? – mężczyzna przytaknął po dłuższej chwili skinieniem głowy, wyraźnie markotniejąc.

- Było nas ponad pięćdziesięciu. – odparł w końcu mężczyzna, ponownie próbując usiąść. Tym razem jednak udało mu się podnieść, i oparł się szybko o pobliską ścianę dla lepszej stabilności. – Tym bestiom udało się jednak zwabić nas w pułapkę. Wszyscy byliśmy z tej samej jednostki wojskowej, i wysłano nas tu pierwotnie po to, abyśmy spróbowali odeprzeć atak. Gdy ci… tytani… gdy wtedy nas zaskoczyli, nie zdążyliśmy nawet otworzyć przeciw nim ognia. Wybijali po kilku naraz, zgniatając ich, rozrywając, pożerając w całości. Jako jeden z nielicznych zdołałem dobiec do składu broni, ale wtedy… – Nagle mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Powinienem był zginąć. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to potężna ręka jednego z tych monstrów sięgająca ku mnie. Byłem pewien, że chce mnie pożreć. – Mężczyzna rozejrzał się ponownie dookoła, jakby chciał się przez to upewnić, że to nie jest sen. – Jakim cudem ja żyję?

- Ech, no cóż… – Amelia starała się ukryć zażenowanie najlepiej, jak potrafiła. – Poniekąd to moja zasługa. – Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, słysząc to. – Uciekałam właśnie w stronę budynku szkoły, do swoich towarzyszy, gdy potknęłam się o coś i upadłam. Tym czymś okazałeś się potem… no cóż… ty.

- Ale… dlaczego? – padło następne pytanie. Teraz to Amelia zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji. – Dlaczego mnie uratowałaś? Mogłaś mnie przecież zostawić. Nie znałaś mnie przecież. Nie wiedziałaś, kim jestem.

- Aiden powiedział dokładnie to samo. – mruknęła Amelia, odgarniając kilka niesfornych kosmyków swoich jasnych włosów sprzed twarzy. – Uratowałam cię dlatego, bo jesteś człowiekiem. To proste. W takich czasach, w jakich nam przyszło walczyć o przetrwanie, życie każdej istoty ludzkiej jest na wagę złota. – Mężczyzna milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, analizując dokładnie słowa Amelii.

- Dziękuję ci. – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. Ta bez wahania odpowiedziała mu na uśmiech swoim własnym. – Będę ci chyba do końca życia odpłacał się za to.

- Taa… – przeciągnęła Amelia, uśmiechając się słabo. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, co się dzieje teraz ponad nami, to raczej długo nie pociągniemy. No, chyba że te skurkojady okażą się mieć jakąś mega słabość. – Dziewczyna nagle strzeliła się otwartą dłonią w głowę, uświadamiając sobie coś bardzo ważnego. – Jasny gwint! Bym zapomniała! – Amelia wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią uważnie, czekając na dalszą reakcję dziewczyny. – Jestem Amelia. Amelia Renard.

- Christian Hanssen. – Uśmiech Amelii powiększył się nieznacznie.

_Christian Hanssen… całkiem ładne imię. Pasuje mu._

Nagle Amelia złapała się z zażenowaniem za brzuch, gdy ten wydał z siebie cichy, przeciągły, charakterystyczny dźwięk.

Wzrok Christiana powędrował w dół, ku splecionym na brzuchu dłoniom Amelii.

- Jak długo nie jadłaś? – spytał się jej Christian, przekręcając głowę lekko w bok.

- Ponad dwa dni. – odpowiedziała Amelia zgodnie z prawdą. – Staramy się ograniczyć spożywanie prowiantu. Nie wiemy, ile przyjdzie nam tu siedzieć, ani czy zdołamy się stąd odkopać. – Christian milczał przez długi czas, wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiając.

- A myślałaś może o zastosowaniu jakiejś metody medytacyjnej, która odciągnęłaby umysł od głodu, a także od ewentualnego gniewu i zdenerwowania? Z doświadczenia wiem, że to często działa. – Amelia w tej chwili rzuciła mu harde spojrzenie.

- Nawet nie zaczynaj. – mruknęła dziewczyna. Christian zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego Amelia tak szybko się zirytowała. – Jeśli choćby wspomnisz o Kolinarze, to jak mamę kocham… równie dobrze będziesz mógł zacząć się drzeć do tych tytanów, aby cię zabrali. Bo ja o tym wariactwie słuchać już nie zamierzam.

Christian przekrzywił głowę w bok, wciąż marszcząc brwi i czoło.

- Co? – spytał się mężczyzna, kompletnie zdezorientowany. – Jaki „Kolinar"?

Amelia zamrugała powiekami. Teraz to ona nie wiedziała, co się dzieje.

- To… to tobie nie chodziło o ten szalony wymysł science-fiction?

- Nie. – odpowiedział Christian. – Czym w ogóle jest ten cały Kolinar?

Amelia parsknęła śmiechem, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

_Na drugi raz z pewnością zaczekam na dalsze wyjaśnienia. Bo potem takie kwiatki jak ten wychodzą._

- To taka sztuka medytacji, wymyślona na potrzeby serialu sci-fi „Star Trek". – wyjaśniła naprędce Amelia, wciąż śmiejąc się co chwila z własnej głupoty i nadgorliwości. _A wystarczyłoby, żebym poczekała i dała mu dokończyć myśl. Wtedy bym się tak nie zbłaźniła._ – Jeden z naszych ma manię na punkcie tego uniwersum. Ciągle tłukł nam o tym, że gdybyśmy używali sztuki Kolinaru, to bylibyśmy bardziej skupieni i spokojni.

- Żartujesz. – wymamrotał Christian. Amelia tylko pokręciła głową. – Ale… przecież to serial. To tylko fikcja.

- Och, dla niego to coś znacznie więcej. – odparła Amelia, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Znalazł nawet kiedyś specjalną szkołę, w której uczono się wszystkiego, co było związane z tym fandomem. – Christian uniósł wysoko brwi, słysząc to. – Chyba nazywała się… Starfleet Academy, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Nawet sobie jakiś dyplom dzięki niej wyrobił. – Amelia pokręciła nagle głową. Z jej ust wydobył się krótki, stłumiony śmiech. – Matulu… o czym my gadamy? Koniec świata tuż, tuż, a ja plotę głupoty o jakiejś wyższej szkółce dla geeków. Wybacz. – dodała blondynka, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – To przez to… to wszystko. – Dziewczyna uniosła ręce ku górze, odnosząc się do tych potworów, które czaiły się na zewnątrz. – W jednej chwili wszystko było okej, a potem… tak nagle… cholera, nikt nie wie nawet, dlaczego wyszli dopiero teraz! – Amelia westchnęła spazmatycznie. Czuła, że jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoi, jak nic dostanie ataku paniki.

Christian przez cały ten czas milczał. Gdy Amelia w końcu zamilkła, oddychając ciężko, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Tego chyba nikt nie wie. – powiedział Christian. – Ale słyszałem plotkę, że te stwory wyszły na powierzchnię dlatego, bo podobno ludzkość od wieków składała im ofiary. Raz na rok w kilku regionach świata składano kilku ludzi w ofierze tym bestiom. Rzekomo miało to powstrzymywać je przed wyjściem na powierzchnię.

Amelia przekrzywiła lekko głowę, marszcząc przy tym ciemne brwi.

- Gdzie to usłyszałeś? – spytała się po chwili Amelia. Zaciekawiła ją ta teoria. Dotychczas słyszała tylko opinie, że owe potwory to jacyś kosmici, tytani uwolnieni przez jakiegoś czarownika, albo jacyś swoiści wojownicy/jeźdźcy Apokalipsy.

- Od takiego jednego naukowca, na którego natknąłem się ze swoją grupą. Był rzekomo jedynym ocalałym z jakiejś bazy w Szwecji. Twierdził, że on i wielu innych pracowało tam przez cały rok nad różnymi scenariuszami kataklizmów czy scen rodem z horrorów, których później używali podczas owego składania ofiar.

- A po jaką cholerę mieliby wymyślać takie scenariusze? – zdziwiła się Amelia. – To tym zmutowanym świrom nie starczy, że składa się im ofiary? Chcą jeszcze się napatrzeć, jak cierpią one przed swoim ostatecznym końcem?

- Na to wychodzi. – dziewczyna zamilkła po tych słowach. W jej głowie panował istny mętlik.

Teoria, którą właśnie usłyszała, była niesamowicie szalona – ale, paradoksalnie, najwięcej tłumaczyła. Te potwory niemalże każdemu przypominały tytanów rodem z mitów starożytnej Grecji. Skoro zatem znajdowali się przez cały ten czas w głębi Ziemi… to dlaczego nie wyszli stamtąd wcześniej, tylko dopiero teraz? Jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem było to, że coś na górze musiało pójść nie tak – albo ktoś ich wkurzył, albo ktoś zrobił coś diabolicznie złego… albo ktoś nie zrobił czegoś bardzo ważnego dla tych tytanów. Niezłożenie ofiar tłumaczyłoby prawie wszystko. Trzeba było być kompletnym nieukiem, aby nie wiedzieć, że starożytni bogowie sprawę ofiar traktowali aż nad wyraz personalnie.

_Mamy przesrane… zdrowo przesrane._ – pomyślała Amelia, przyglądając się w milczeniu Christianowi. – _Jeśli to naprawdę są tytani, którym nie złożono odpowiednich ofiar… znając zakończenia większości mitów, bez jakiegoś konkretnego cudu nie dożyjemy końca tego roku._


End file.
